


Storms Aim

by In_Factorem_Verba



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Jötunn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/pseuds/In_Factorem_Verba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When arguments boil over and certain circumstances arise, sometimes it's best to stay home...<br/>___<br/>'Screams and shouts resonated through the otherwise silent halls, punctuated by the occasional clash of metal, insults as well as fists were tossed back and forth; if both of them were honest they didn’t really remember what the fight was about'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reasons I don't even remember but that's okay. I tried to actually write something short and finish it, and I think I did okay.
> 
> And I promise that I am working on the others too, I'm just having huge computer issues and moving two houses is really stressful. But they will get done I swear.

  
“ _You are a fool!_ ”

Screams and shouts resonated through the otherwise silent halls, punctuated by the occasional clash of metal, insults as well as fists were tossed back and forth; if both of them were honest they didn’t really remember what the fight was about, but they were both determined to come out the victor.

Thor swung his arm, prepared to strike face level, and Loki quickly side stepped; swiftly buckling his knees and bringing the mighty thunderer to the ground, then grabbing ahold of Thor's arm and wrenching it behind his back and latching onto a fistful of blond hair.

While the brothers differ greatly in many ways, their strengths are the most prominent.

In combat Thor triumphs nearly any opponent, no matter the size, with great ease; whereas Loki’s physical strength alone would leave him quickly defeated.

Loki found his skill in stealth and agility along with a very sharp mind. Always ahead. Thor has brute strengths and power on his side.

Yet nearly every fight between them to ends in Thor losing because of blindly fighting through rage, forgetting all the tactical methods he learned throughout his life, too focused on the competition.

A growl rumbled in the mage’s throat as he leaned in closely to Thor's ear. “Do. Not. Test. Me. Again, brother.” He grits out lowly before tossing the thunderer’s head forward and stalking off.

-~-~-~-~-  
’ _How dare Thor be such a careless, selfish, immature, dolt. And he is supposed to become king? Hmph. How ridiculous and pathetic.’_

Loki paced in the library. He usually wasn’t one for having a temper, and the reason for the fight was unimportant at this point, but Thor's words and actions looped in his memory, burning at his very being. After growing up together Loki was quite accustom to Thor and his easily sparked temper and arrogance, but never had Thor outright insulted him.

/“You and your magics; you cannot honestly believe that you stand a chance with that. You are too weak, you would fail."/

His head and chest ached. It wasn’t enough that all of Asgard thought of him as the useless runt of Odin, now even his own brother thought little of him. Forever to be shadowed in the golden child’s greatness and glory.

The words stung his mind, each word like a small dagger into his heart. The harshness of his brother’s words made him feel ill. He scoffed, his rage anew; flustered and overwhelmed he needed to vent. Loki kicked a pillar before slamming his fist into the cold marble. Slowly he sank forward, feeling defeated alone he leaned against it.

His body trembled and hot tears pricked at his tightly shut eyes, threatening to spill despite him.  
  
A chill brushed over his skin. Taking a slow ragged breath in he opened his eyes and looked around attempting to find the source of the cool. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary he lifted a shaky hand to rub his face figuring he had imaged it. As Loki brought his hand close to his face he jumped, his eyes going wide. Pale blue crept up his hand to his arm replacing the usual alabaster color of his skin.  
  
A small broken whimper left his throat as panic set in.  
  
Footsteps drew near. They were headed in through the entrance already. He felt like he was stuck moving in slow motion. With people quickly approaching, he had few options; run for the door and draw unnecessary attention, teleport himself out, or risk being seen.  
  
Within seconds he was out of the golden halls of Asgard and in the woods.  
  
Loki hurriedly glanced over his surroundings, checking for any possible unwanted eyes. He rolled up his sleeves, staring in awe at the new coloring of his flesh. Hesitantly bringing two fingers to one of the raised markings and tracing it up his arm.  
  
The air felt too hot and thick, and his head throbbed. Logic was his usual method of coming to terms with things and staying calm, but nothing made enough sense to work reason into. Sighing dejectedly, Loki brought his palms to his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the aching. Instead he was met with yet another surprise, horns.  
  
He couldn’t stay stationary any longer. He summoned a large hooded cloak and set out for deeper woods.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
In the feasting hall Thor paced with his fists balled at his sides.  
  
‘ _How could Loki be so indignant and cruel. Does he not know I am to become king? Ridiculous.’_  
  
Thor and Loki had fought over many things and it always ended differently but never this negatively. Loki had taken everything much too personally.  
  
Loki usually used harsh words and quick wit to fight; it was how he worked his defence. This time was unlike the rest. He coated his words in venom and aimed for the heart. Every insult obviously intended to hurt like no weapon could. Lashing out so maliciously when no harm was meant.  
  
The thunderer clenched his jaw, enraged again by his brother’s emotional assault. Grasping the edge of a large claw footed feasting table and flipping it onto its side, Thor let out a raged yell.  
  
All of the noise drew immediate attention, and soon Sif and Volstagg were by his side.  
  
“Thor?” Sif questioned tentatively, not wanting to be the focus for Thor's ire. “Is everything alright?”  
  
The blond remained silent, keeping his back turned to his friends.  
  
“Is there anything that we can do?” she tried again.  
  
He huffed and turned to face them, his fury still evident on his face. “No.” He said flatly.  
  
The two warriors turned to one another before Volstagg nervously cleared his throat, “Perhaps you wish to be left alone then?”  
  
Thor looked away from them out the balcony windows. “Yes.” He agreed after an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. “I am going for a hunt to clear my mind.”  
  
The forest just beyond the palace was always full of good game. It was decided and he wanted to waste no time, he would head to the gates and use Mjolnir.  
  
Immediately after landing Thor sensed something odd. Whatever this was, it would be his target today.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Loki couldn’t focus on anything but being blue. He was stumbling about, his usual grace lost to his panic and his sense of direction nulled by the focus on his new condition. The trickster struggled to figure out what was going on and why but that only led to more uncertainty and questions.  
  
A few twigs cracking in the distance caused him to snap to attention.  
  
Cautiously he glanced around, and decided that moving to a secluded area would be the best option since he obviously wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Something in the air smelled so familiar but yet unrecognisable in the mask of bitter cold. An uneasy feeling washed over the god briefly. Fuzzy memories from his childhood entered his mind. This was something he knew. Something he should remember.  
  
Movement caught his eye. A cloaked figure moving that quickly is either attempting to run from something or trying not to be seen. Horns stood out distinctly from under the hood. Thor had only heard stories of such things before, and his heart raced at the thought; the pride he could bring to his father. He could be bringing home the head of such a rarely seen beast.  
  
As silently as possible the warrior tailed the hooded figure farther into the woods. Once stopped he waited to see what the creature would do next, watching it closely.  
  
It hunkered down by the base of a large tree and Thor saw his opportunity; readying the spear in his hand. Taking in a deep breath he pulled his arm back and steadied his aim.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
Something was wrong. No matter what he did it still felt as though he was being followed. Loki wanted to hide but this part of the forest had thicker tree coverage but fewer large rocks, hollowed tree trunks or caves.  
  
The bases of a few giant trees met and he crouched down between them. The cold of his own skin caused him to shudder; he wished to be back within the walls of the palace. Back in his room, waking to remember these events as nothing more than a strange and frightening dream.  
  
Loki curled into himself, bringing his knees closer to his chest; his eyes shut tightly.  
  
The air grew oddly still and the mage realised that the birds were no longer in song. The danger he had been evading had caught up quickly, and certainly lurked somewhere close.  
  
Before he could react, something was cutting through the still silent air behind him as he stood to flee. He heard his own loud pained cry echo off the trees as he collapsed to the ground. Darkness frayed the edges of his vision before swallowing it whole.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
The voice that echoed around him seared through his mind. Thor felt his chest tighten.  
  
“It…no. It couldn’t be.” He muttered to himself before dashing to the fallen body.  
  
Blood had already pooled around the slender body, still dripping from the tip of his spear. The blond’s hands began to shake and he slowly made his way to the front of the body; stooping down and swallowing thickly before reaching out to pull back the figure’s hood.  
  
“No.” Thor rasped brokenly. Concern twisting his features; the color drained from his face. “What have I done?”  
  
His hands began to shake as he stood to back away, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
The body that lay before him looked, smelled, and even wore the same clothes as Loki; his skin however resembled that of a frost giant’s.  
  
Thor knew of his brother’s many tricks and facades, but to be disguised as a Jotun?  
  
“Loki?” Thor called out softly, placing a gentle hand to his side, still weary of the situation.  
  
The body stirred under the heat of the thunderer’s hand. He hesitantly touched his fingers against the pale blue cheek, staring in confused astonishment as the blue faded out and the ridges receded, and milky white took its place.  
  
Certain that this was Loki now, raw terror boiled up in Thor. “Brother! Brother please wake up.” The blond pleaded, gently shaking Loki.  
  
Glancing over the weapon that protruded from the mage’s shoulder Thor shook his head. Removing it would surely cause him unnecessary pain and further damage, and carrying him home would take too much time if they walked and flying with the embedded spear would be very dangerous for both of them.  
  
The warrior sat back on his heels pondering their situation.

Slight movement caught his attention, heavily lidded eyes slowly opened, revealing a green glint from under receding crimson.  
  
Thor's eyes widen and he quickly scoops the Mage into his arms. "Loki, you... Are you alright?" The blond stammers.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Loki winces from the movement, "Do I look alright?" He hisses lowly, annoyance seeping into his voice.  
  
No sooner than the words left his lips a tremor rocked through his body and he coughed, once ...twice... three ....and then a fourth time; all increasing in severity but with the final cough droplets of blood spurted from his lips.  
  
Thor's ability to remain calm and try to act levelheadedly was rapidly spiralling into pure nervous adrenaline. Never before had the mighty Thor felt so incapable, useless and small as now. At complete fault, and utterly inept. His brother could be dying at his hand and in his arms...  
  
He felt the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
Loki's breath hitched and he coughed hard, more blood pressing past his thinned lips.  
  
No more time could be wasted on pointless emotion; something need to be done. "Tell me...tell me what to do." His voice was low and shaky, "I did this to you, I--I have find a way to help you. I mustn't fail you again."  
  
" _I can heal"_ Loki rasped, his voice straining _. "But you must first--"_ he gasped and struggled to hold back another cough. _"You must break the spear head off..."_  
  
Loki slowly reached up to cup the larger God's chin in his shaking hand, taking in a weak breath. His once vibrant green eyes now dulled and glassy focused on the welling tears in Thor's eyes momentarily before tightly squeezing shut.  
  
 _"But it isn't far enough through yet, and if you we're to try..._ " he shuddered forcing his throat to make words. " _You would simply splinter it._ "  
  
Thor stared furrowing his brow slightly. "Then how..." His eyes went wide and he pulled back slightly. "No, brother you cannot actually mean you wish for me to--"  
  
" _You must Thor. You need to push it farther so that the tip can be cleanly severed_." Another cough racked his body. He choked a wet snort, smirking meekly " _You aren't afraid are you Thor?"_  
  
Thor baulked at the statement. "No. I do not wish to injure you further but if you believe this will work I will do whatever it takes." The blond agreed with light conviction, determined to help.  
  
" _Good. Try to be quick and steady_."  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
Thor steadied his broad hand on Loki's back. "One, two, three!"  
  
A strangled cry echoed off the trees around them and Loki collapsed, coughing and gasping desperately trying to pull in air. He needed to steady himself and concentrate on healing.  
  
After he calmed himself as well as possible. He glanced hesitantly back at Thor. Time was precious but he was weary of what Thor thought of his method. Granted it was really the only one that would work and was at hand; but he couldn't help the sensation of disappointment from Thor as the words from their earlier argument rang clearly in his mind.  
  
He shut his eyes. Wisps of glowing green swirl out from his fingertips and begin circling his entire body like a dancing emerald flame.  
  
Thor watches from near by, prepared for the worse and oddly enchanted by Loki's magic. Feeling eased by the light, a sudden sense of comfort washed over the warrior. His expression twisting into awe as he watched the blood fade and the wound close, leaving only a light pink welt before the fabric mended seamlessly over it.  
  
The green mist grew bright for a moment before slowly dissolving down to his fingertips and vanishing entirely.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Thor sighed heavily, looking to the handle of the spear he had been tightly clenching in his hand. Swallowing thickly he released it from his grasp; taking a few long strides to stand at his brother's side.  
  
"Come brother, let us go home." Thor suggested softly, offering a hand out to Loki.

 

 


End file.
